


Kenobi's Answer

by HarpistErrant



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Child of the Force, Dooku got more than he bargained for, Fanart, For Chap 11 of Stranger (In a Strange Land) by AssassinofRome, Gen, Protective Anakin Skywalker, anakins many dramatic entrances, de-aging is way more difficult to draw than to write..., or at least I really hope that’s where this story is going...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarpistErrant/pseuds/HarpistErrant
Summary: Art for Stranger (in a Strange Land).Congratulations AssassinofRome you wrote a description so vivid that I sat down and drew it!"He seemed not to feel their weight, nor the pulses of electricity surging through his wrists and throat. In fact, they almost seemed to make him shine, his golden hair fire-bright and his eyes glinting in the dimly lit room. He raised both his hands and slammed them down, shattering the wall fragments and leaving him free. Something must have deactivated in the wrist binds as they snaked off his wrists and lay limp and useless. With one hand, he ripped the final bond from his throat, and fashioned it like a whip around his hand, lashing out at Dooku. "
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Kenobi's Answer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AssassinOfRome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinOfRome/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stranger (In A Strange Land)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533882) by [AssassinOfRome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinOfRome/pseuds/AssassinOfRome). 



**Author's Note:**

> Umm, so I know their de-aged and everything but I detest Anakin’ short hair so I’m hoping he grew it out a bit, and yeah I like the scar so let's just pretend that fate has it in for Anakin's right eyebrow. 
> 
> I’m not sure why he’s wearing gloves? And I’m not quite sure what a vibrobond should look like so I’m going with the clone wars style binders...


End file.
